relationship in the appocylapse
by Ichigo-uzumaki123
Summary: Carl and Beth have feelings for each other but neither know about the other. read as they're relationship grows and find out if they will notice before something goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

chapter1-Emotions

Carl P.O.V

I was sitting in my cell with my crush Beth although she didnt know was trying to comfort me after i had to kill my mother to stop her from turning after she had to have an emergency C-section. I was upset but i didnt want her to know what i was feeling."Im fine Beth."No your not nobody can be fine after something like that."Well i am it doesnt bother me what i had to do."I know you Carl youre mature but not heartless you loved your mother no matter what she was right i was sad but i had to stay strong."Can you go i want to be alone right now. she nodded and left i was glad i didnt want to cry in front of her she couldnt see me like that.

Beth P.O.V

I left Carl's cell but i was hurt that he couldnt admit that he was.I went to mine and my dads cell i sat down and saw my dad taking care of the baby."Whats wrong"I heard my dad say."Its Carl."What about him he didnt hurt you did he."Hes upset about Lori and i tried to comfort him but he insists hes fine but hes not I can tell by the way his eyes looked and he couldnt look me in the eyes like he normally does."He doesnt want anyone to know how he feels its unfortunate that boy might hurt himself or worse.I agreed I didnt want Carl to get hurt or get knew but i had developed crush on Carl possibly i wasnt sure and was still sorting my emotions."We should keep an eye on him to make sure he doesnt do anything Daryl popped his head in and told us dinner was ready.

At night Carls P.O.V

_You failed me did you do it!YOU MURDERED ME!I found myself in the room where i shot mom and i saw my self shoot my mom.I stared until my mom somehow reanimated and was walking towards me i tried to back up but couldnt for some mom started to bite me and eat me i screamed in pain._

I woke up in a cold sweat and shaking with tears running down my face i couldnt stop myself and cried into my pillow.

Beth P.O.V

I couldnt sleep and decided to go to for a walk but stopped when i heard someone crying i opened the door and saw Carl he was crying into his behind him i hugged him from behind and he was trembling turned around and hugged me and cried into my chest i didnt care he had been through was like this for 5 minutes until he stopped and was about to ask him if he was alright until I realised he fell asleep hugging me.I was about to pul him off but his grip on me tired I layed down and he went with me and I fell asleep feeling happy that he finally opened up.

Note-starting two stories in less then a week didnt take as long as i 2 for Naruto the snow ninja will be up before monday.

Review Please


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2-Confessions

Carl P.O.V

I woke up in the morning against something soft deciding to get closer i hugged what it was.I was fine until i felt it move and i looked to see what it was.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I felt myself blush as red as a tomato and i was sleeping against was Beths scream woke everyone in the cell block up including Beth."Whats wrong Carl?"W-w-why are you in my bed?!."You dont remember".I automatically remembered what occured last night and looked dont laugh?"Why would i laugh Carl you just lost your mother and had to stop her from turning its only natural that you feel upset?I looked up and you Beth that really makes me feel better I said before pulling her into a hug.

Suddenly everyone was in my cell because of my loud scream and me and Beth broke the hug when everyone came wrong Daryl asked?I blushed again and told them what happened when i woke all? We thought walkers somehow managed to get out the men all gave me a thumbs up but i didnt know why."Well i should probably leave so i can go change" I heard Beth say.I nodded and thanked her for last night."You're welcome"

Beth P.O.V

I left Carls cell to go back to mine and get changed feeling accomplished that i had broke through Carl's shell of getting changed i walked out and saw my dad."We need to talk."A sense of dread washed over me.I followed my dad to his cell and sat did you need to talk about."You and Carl".Dad nothing happened last night."I know that i wanted to say that if you two decide to come together you have my blessing"Dad we dont like each other that way."You say that but ive seen the way you look at each other."Okay dad thank's."No need to thank me i want you to be happy.

Breakfast is ready!I heard Carol yell and automatically went to the prisons cafeterianto was some deer that Daryl had caught next to Maggie the group had a nice surprised everyone was that Carl had joined in a few times unlike normal where he would just eat and leave to wherever he went.I couldnt help but smile at how much better Carl had gotten from just letting out his feelings to someone.

After breakfast was over Carl had first watch and i went to help Carol with the dishes from breakfast.

Carl P.O.V

I went to the guard tower to do my hour in I saw my dad."Hey son."Hey dad what do you need."I wanted to what?"For not being there when you needed me most after what you had to no need to apolagize you were hurt like everyone else."I know but I neglected you and only took care of he finished i wrapped him in a hug"It's alright i understand".Releasing from the hug Dad walked even half an hour later I heard footsteps turning around I saw Beth."Hey". do you want.I wanted to tell you is it?Can we sit down?Sure.I noticed that she was blushing a deep shade of red.I-I-I love you heart skipped a beat as i processed what she said.I love you too embraced in a hug before looking at eachother before leaning in for a kiss.I felt my body heat up as our lips was short but amazing none the can get together after im finished watch."That would be got up and left.I hadnt noticed but looking down i noticed that Daryl had seen the whole thing and i felt embarresed as he gave me a hour later Glenn Came and relieved me of watch to go see Beth I went to her cell.

**To be continued**

Note-I hope that my other storys chapter is up by the end of the week and it should be so be patient if youve read it.

review please


End file.
